The Lost Boys
by Nevermorepin1967
Summary: Rewritten and updated: Following Nora, the twins and our favorite boys from the ending of The Lost Girls. The Emerson s are in town looking for a new start, but falling seems to happen to them wherever they go. With their knowledge of the movie, the girls have to try everything in their power to stop the future from happening. Their lives and the boy's lives depend on it.
1. Chapter 1: Plan A?

The three of us, myself Nora and my sisters in heart, the twins, Grace, and Hope, were at the boardwalk with our mates. Grace and Dwayne, Hope and Marko, myself with Paul and David. Well, we had been with them. Currently, the three of us girls were walking towards the stage at the end of the boardwalk to get Michael and Sam Emerson`s attention. Now I know this should have been Star`s job, but... She had an `unfortunate accident` a little while ago. Oh well. It wasn`t any sweat of my shoulder.  
So now the three of us were taking her spot and damn, I had to admit, we were looking hot. The twins were dressed long flowing skirts, the black and white swirls on it looking like when you put food coloring in water. Their shits were tight, ending under their chest`s. The black material was like a second skin. Their brown hair was piled up in curls with bobby pins holding them in place. Makeup was done to match their outfits, black and white eye shadow. As for my self, I wore short shorts that were pale blue almost white with rips on the pockets. The black corset was tight, strings holding it together from my back. My long dirty blond hung loose, cascading down my back in waves. I don`t usually compliment myself, but damn, we were hot.  
When the song came on from the movie I scanned the crowd, my eyes finally landing on Michael and Sam.  
Sam I had always liked, he was the kind one of the two brothers. Michael I had always found gullible. He was so eager to be with Star and didn`t even ask if she was with someone. But then again, she was flaunting herself like hell. I didn`t have anything hateful against the guy, he just didn`t think things through and that ended up really badly. By the end of the movie, Sam was still my favorite while Michael still fell in the background.  
I let my gaze fall on Sam, who looked bored as hell as Michael scooped out the area and the women.  
Grace and Hope began dancing, their hips moving to the music, on either side of me. I, in the middle, let the song invade my body, the instruments filling my veins, the lyrics forcing their way into my heart. My hips began swaying and the memories from all my dance night before the life I have now, came flooding back. My hands moved upwards, above my head, while my hips moved and twisted. Bending a little at the knees, I made the dance even more sexual, which Michael seemed to like in the movie.  
Looking up, I caught Michael`s eyes, gazing at him through my lashes. When he turned away, I pushed the girls towards the games, making sure to look back, so he knew I was watching him.  
Before I knew it, we were back at the bikes with the boys. Paul and David stood in front of me. Paul`s arm sliding around my waist and David`s around my shoulders, leading me back to the bikes. Since I had ridden in with Paul, I was gonna ride back with David back to the cave. I hopped on the back of the bike, Paul helping me by lifting at the waist. I glanced over at Michael and Sam who were following us quite closely. I winked. David growled back at me, then smirked as he led the bikes away.  
'_**How did it go?**_' Paul asked, his thoughts running in my brain.  
'_**Not too bad. He seems to have fallen for it.**_' I responded.  
The rest of the boys agreed, their voices chiming in.  
When the cave came into sight, they parked the bikes and took off down below. Once in, Paul had the Rock Box going. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me up onto the fountain and began dancing dragging me with him. Hope and Marko sat on their ledge with their pigeons, while Dwayne and Grace sat on their couch with a book as she curled into his side. David merely sat in his wheelchair.  
"Nora. What happens next?" He asked, his voice low as he lit a cigarette.  
Paul whined. "But we`re dancing."  
I laughed while David glared. Looking over at the girls, we recalled what happened next in the movie. "Well, anytime soon we should be getting a visit from Max, telling us about Lucy and her sons. Then you would have had to re-think your plan about Michael being food. But because there's no Star, the girls and I have become ba-" Max took that minute to come into the cave, interrupting me.  
Rolling my eyes, I walked around and flew up to the little perch I had found the first time Max had shown up. David smirked at me, loving the fact that I hated Max. Max always looked like he had felt bad, but I knew better. He hated me as much as I hated him. The twins stayed with their mates while Paul sat down on the fountain.


	2. Chapter 2: The Royal Pain in The Ass

The first time David had introduced us, Max had tried to take off my head. David had been his first 'son' you could say, and now, I had David's heart completely. Max knew that David had no love for him, but he had always hoped that David would come around. Now that I was in the picture, there was no chance of David ever loving Max like a father. In honesty, he didn't care that I was with Paul, he only cared about David. While Max ad control over the boys, he only wanted David to love him. It would never happen. So, he tried to kill me to get David back. I ended up in pain but healed fast. Max had been thrown off me by all four boys and then threatened. Instead of putting up a fight, he had let it go but made it known that he hated me still.  
I cursed him as he sat down and spoke. "Boys and girls, I have... I have found my mate."  
The boys pretended to have an interest.

"She needed a job, so I gave her a job at the store. She has two sons and I need you to gain their trust. If they turn before I turn her, they will coax her to turn, or vise versa. I want her to mine, and to do that, either sons or herself will have to turn. I need your help and when my plan is complete we will be a full family." Max looked around the room focusing on me pointedly. "I need all of your help."

I snarled at him, only for David to beat me to the punch. He looked up at Max, the hate in his eyes real. "Why in hell should we help you?"  
"Because I have excepted your mates and I need you to accept mine. And you`ll have two new brothers." Max tried to reason.

David let of a sarcastic "Ha! You haven't accepted Nora. Why should we help you?" He asked again.

Max glared, standing up. "I am your Alpha and Sire! You will do as I say!" He lunged at David, his hands outstretched as if he would choke him.  
When I hissed, the sound coming out and echoing throughout the cave, Max stopped short in his lunge. David also stood up, ready to fight. Max roared and I snarled in response. Cursing, the other two boys, shoved Grace and Hope behind them, ready to flee is Max and I got into it again.  
David spoke before I could do anything though. "Enough! We`ll help you. Now get out."  
"Mark my words boy- you`ll regret the day you fought back." With that, Max was gone and out of the cave.  
I jumped down, my body still on high alert. Grace came over and slapped me in the back of the head. "We`re trying to pull this off, not make him suspect."  
I rubbed the back of my head, then made sure my nails were not ruined since I had just done them. "I have always acted that way towards Max and I won`t stop now. If we start tiptoeing around him, he`ll suspect then. So, act how you always have."  
"She`s right," Dwayne said. "But that was a stupid response."  
David rolled his eyes at Dwayne. "Listen... Act the same way as before, we go as planned. Michael and Sam will be the reason that we die-"  
"Which won`t happen." I chimed in.  
He continued. "- and to change that we need them to trust us to the fullest ability which means following the movie, but staying the hell away from their house. So, when there turned and Lucy is too, we can relax. They won't be able to do it anyway." David said.  
Everybody chuckled.  
By the end of tomorrow, the Frog brothers, who had been the one to tell Sam how to kill them, would be notified about part of the plan and Micheal would be half-turned. I had refused to kill the Frog brother because, well, it was Edgar Frog. The one who looked way to much like Corey Feldman and he was Edgar. He was the one who was so serious for the age he was at. I didn`t have the heart to kill him, maybe it was because of the movie, maybe it was because of how I had changed.  
I hadn`t changed that much after the turning, but I had calmed down a little more. I still was blunt and didn`t give a shit about a lot of things, but I was nicer to people, a little more willing to talk nicely to people and I was a little more willing to let the girls go and do stuff. I mean, I was still as protective but I didn`t over-react as much. I was worried I was becoming a sap sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Frogs and The Plan

It was night two and we're hoping the brothers would be back soon as we all sat at the boardwalk. But, they weren`t here yet, so I took off to the Frog`s comic book store to get Laddie some more comic books. More specifically, anything about Ghost Rider. He was going through a faze, there were stacks of his comics around the cave. He almost had all of the ones he needed for Ghost Rider, but not all. So, once in while we all pitched in to get him some, but I was the cool Aunt Nora who got them all for him other times.  
Walking in, I was greeted by the snores of the Frog parents, the stare of Edgar and the lip snarl of Allan. I smirked back. "Bite me, boys. I`m just here for a couple more Ghost Rider comics." I said.  
"How is life? Living in the darkness and evil, I mean." Allan asked.  
"Oh, quite fine, thank you. I love the darkness of the boardwalk and the beach. As for evil, well you know, gotta put up with it. We do live here in Santa Carla, I mean." I let the smirk get bigger as grabbed the Ghost Rider comics they had out. If there were any doubles that Laddie already had, he would tell me and I could sell them back to the brothers. They would take any comics I gave them. I walked to counter and smiled at Edgar. "Evening Mr. Frog."  
Despite his age and toughness, a small tinge of pink showed on his cheeks. "This it as usual Bell?"  
"Most certainly Frog. I also have a question." I showed my teeth when I smiled. Handing over the money, I grabbed the comics. 'Have you seen a boy about this tall, with a screwed up fashion sense and blond spiky hair? Keep the change."  
"Thanks. Nope. Why?"  
"Just wondering. He`s a friend and supposed to meet me. His names Sam. Oh well. Thanks, Frog." I turned and walked out after shooting him a smile.  
Allan hated me because I was with the Lost Boys. He thought I was one of them but didn`t dare try to prove it. Edgar on the other hand, didn`t like me, but he would be civil because I was a paying customer, never tried to cheat him out of it and always left him the change when I could. It was a strained relationship, but there was that mutual respect. So I was civil and he was civil. I`m not sure how that would change the future, but it shouldn`t change it too much.  
I shoved the comics in my tall boots, careful to not let them get wrinkled or broken in any form or way. I always did that, and they always came back in one piece. I pulled the blue jeans higher, the waist already really high, with over five buttons, and straightened my white thin material-ed top. Hands wrapped around my waist before I could fix my hair a little. I squealed and squirmed until I heard Paul`s voice. Setting me down on my feet, he buried his face in my hair, which once again was hanging down. "Hey Baby." He whispered.  
"Hello, Paul. Did you find food?"  
"Nope, been waiting for you."  
"Ahhh. Well, we could go out later together."  
He smirked against my shoulder blade. "Has Michael shown yet?"  
"Not yet. I talked to the Frog brothers, but they haven`t seen Sam tonight. So I think it`ll be tomorrow or another night."  
"Alrighty, Babe. Shall we take off then?" He smirked, looking at me.

When Paul and I got back to the cave, David was waiting.  
"There you are. What's happening with the brothers?"  
"They weren`t there tonight, so it`ll be tomorrow."  
"Alright. So what are we going to do then?"  
"We stick to the plan. Until Michael is half turned, we follow the movie. When he's half-turned, I`ll talk to him. Marko and Hope will have to become friends with Sam, cause let`s face it. There the only ones that look close to their age. When they get Sam to drink, Michael will come over easier. Sam won`t fully change till he's older, but it won`t hurt him that much. As I said, until then, just follow the normal."  
David nodded and Paul wiggled his eyebrows. I looked over at David slyly, my mouth curling into a smirk.  
Needlessly to say, the three of us wouldn`t be sleeping with the others tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Michael Emmerson

The next night was going good, we showed up like usual. David and Paul were both holding onto me, David`s arm around my waist, Paul`s around my shoulders. Dwayne was with Grace and Laddie between them, with Marko and Hope following closely. That`s when I caught sight of Michael`s curly hair. He was leaning over, watching a girl get her ear pierced.  
"Grace, Hope. The brothers are here. Grace your with me, Hope, take Marko and hit up Sam at the comic book store. Gain his trust, don't scare him."  
"Got it." Hope grabbed Marko`s hand and together they sauntered off.  
Grace and I turned to our respective mates. "Okay, meet us by his bike, its the red one. If you can`t remember, follow us, but stay hidden. We`ll see you in a bit." I offered them a small smile before turning around. Laddie held Dwayne`s hand looking really eager to get started.  
Grace and I began walking. Tonight my outfit consisted of black fishnet tights with a few rips here and there, which were held together by a few silver safety pins, a white shirt that ended under my boobs and was held together by a zig-zag-ing string, like a corset, only in the front of the shirt. My shorts were high-waisted as usual, only like the shirt, held together by the corset-like strings on the front. My usual just below the knees boots were on. Grace, on the other hand, had gone for a simple white corset, a black skirt that just barely grazed the ground and a pair of sandals.  
I leaned over, behind Michael. "It`s a rip-off."  
He looked over and the shock on his face was priceless. He followed us as we walked. "Hi."  
We looked back and smiled. "If you want your ear pierced, I`ll do it," Grace told him.  
He looked at us in wonder. Stupid boy. "What are your names?"  
"Grace."  
"Nora."  
"Cool names. Wheres your other friend? The one that looks like you?" He asked.  
"Off with her boyfriend," I told him. "We`re supposed to meet up with them. Wanna come?" I asked seductively  
"I`m Michael." The poor boy was confused, I thought holding in a giggle. That`s when I saw David with a smoke in between his gloved fingers, and I swear to god, my heart beat picked up. Well, if I had a heartbeat anyway.  
"Wanna go and get something to eat?" He asked.  
As soon as Michael asked, the boys came over, the loud rumbling or the bikes making Michael jump a little.  
"Who`s this girls?" David asked.  
"This is Michael." Like they needed to know. I watched as Grace went and got on the bike behind Laddie, making sure he was on safely.  
"Nora?" David asked.  
A few seconds passed as I walked over to David. His hand went to mine to help me up and I smiled at him. Paul sat on his bike, smiling and laughing, tapping his handles.  
"You know where Hudson`s Bluff is overlooking the point?" David questioned.  
"I can`t beat your bike," Michael said.  
"You don`t need to beat him Michael, just gotta keep up." I giggled.  
With that, David smirked at him and we were gone. David and I in the lead followed by Paul, Marko, and Hope, then Dwayne, Laddie, and Grace. All I could hear was the sound of the howling wind, the boy's shouts and the sound of Lost In The Shadows from the movie playing in my head. Wrapping my legs around David`s waist, I leaned back, my arms up in the air. I pulled back, my arms going around his upper torso. My head was now buried in his neck, leaving small, sloppy kisses. I could hear him growling through the slow rumble that sounded throughout him. David let out a howl and I laughed. Suddenly we were under the docks, then in the forest.  
I noticed the dim glow of the lighthouse and the other boys, slowing down. Michael was still with us right there. David was edging him on.  
While Michael landed flat on his ass, David and I came to a smooth stop. That`s when Michael threw his punch and the other boys rushed to grab him.  
"How far you willing to go Michael?"

Dwayne was the first in the cave, lighting all the bins, quickly followed by Grace, Paul, Laddie, Marko, and Hope. David wrapped his hand around mine and helped me down.  
"Get the rock box, brother," Paul told Laddie, who happily agreed.  
"Not bad, huh?" David asked as Paul pulled me up onto the fountain for a dance. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906, when the Big One hit San Francisco, the ground opened up, this place took a header, right into the crack. So now it's ours." David told him. Michael looked around the room in awe.  
Paul, who was lighting a cigarette for us both, said, "So check it out. Mikey." He laughed.  
"Marko, Hope. Food." David said. Letting their pigeons go, they took off. "That`s what I love about this place. You ask, then you get." Paul held out a joint to Michael and David. While they continued to talk, Dwayne and Paul pulled Laddie up onto the fountain, before Paul turned around and grabbed me by the waist for the dance.  
A few minutes later, Marko came in, calling, "Feeding time! Come and get it guys!"  
Everyone began cheering and catching the boxes that Marko was tossing.  
"Chinese. Good choice. Guests first." David said, leaning over to Michael.  
"No, no I-"  
"You don`t like rice? Tell me, Michael, how can a billion Chinese people be wrong?" Everyone laughed and he took the box.  
Let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5: Maggots, Worms, Wine, Trains

"How those maggots?" David questioned. Micheal looked up at David, shock, and confusion crossing his face. "Maggots, Michael. Your eating maggots. How do they taste?"  
By this time, everyone might as have been in hysterics. Michael looked confused but he looked down. At the sight, he threw the box away from himself. When David was finished laughing, he said, "Sorry about that. No hard feelings, right?"  
"No," Michael mumbled. He looked shocked still.  
David leaned over to him as I went to stand by David. "Why don't you try some noodles?" David extended a new box to Michael.  
He looked down in the box again but turned away like he was going to be sick. "There worms," Michael informed us.  
"What do you mean their worms?" David began sifting through the noodles, before grabbing a bunch and leaning over to feed the 'worms' to me.  
"Don`t eat.." His eyes widened and he outstretched his hand to me.  
I had already eaten and he could most definitely see that they were noodles.  
"There only noodles Michael," David said over his own bite of the noodles. Leaning over, he whispered to Marko to get the wine. He took a gulp and winced slightly, causing Michael to look around. "Drink some of this Michael. Be one of us." Holding the bottle out we began chanting. Thank god Star wasn`t there to mess anything up. When he drank the real party began. Paul began cheering, Laddie was smiling, and the twins were whispering to each other.  
When Michael started to look tipsy, I knew it was affecting him. I could feel his eyes on me as Paul spun me around in circles, his hands roaming. "Slow down Paul. We still have things to do." I said. Paul wined in my ear, then nipped at it.

When we got to the train track, Paul held my hand as we walked along the metal parts of the tracks. Grace had decided to stay back with Laddie, and we let her, knowing how she felt about heights.  
Michael followed close behind us. "What`s going on?" Mikey questioned.  
"Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko. What's going on." David said, sounding almost bored as he walked along.  
Marko grinned. "I don`t know. What`s going on Paul?"  
"Wait a minute, who wants to know?" He questioned, stumbling almost drunkenly.  
"Michael wants to know!" Marko shouted to him, coming over and bumping against him. Hope chuckled at their childishness.  
David spun around, his arm going around my waist. He looked over at Marko, who was ready to jump. "I think we should let Michael know what`s going on. Marko?"  
Hope and Marko, hand in hand, waved and went over the side. Michael gasped, watching Paul and Dwayne go over. "See ya, Mike," I said, joining the boys.  
Paul and Marko were trying to shove one another off by kicking but got nowhere. I looked upwards, looking for Michael. His head emerged from the side of the tracks, seeing that we were all fine. Michael finally came down, just in time for the train.

Paul was the first to go, grabbing my ankle and together we fell down, joined by Marko and Hope then Dwayne. The mates were giggling to themselves when they landed, the laughter taking over Dwayne, and my mate and I. When David finally joined us, Michael started screaming. I smirked. "I think it`s someone's bedtime."  
"I'll take him," Dwayne said. "It`s not that far."  
After what felt like forever for all of us, Michael finally fell through the cloud of fog.

Grace greeted us when we all got back and I slipped into one of the farther back rooms. Memories were flooding my brain like crazy.

Nora~16 years old  
"Vince, this is Grace and Hope, my best friends. Guys this is Vince."  
Grace and Hope smiled at him.  
"So your the ones who have been making sure Nora keeps out of trouble while I was in Japan?" Vince asked smiling.  
"Yeah, that would be us." They all laughed.  
"Listen. I gotta take Nora out somewhere for a while, then you can have her back."  
"Alright." They hugged me, the let me go before Vince dragged me away.  
"What`s going on Vince?" I asked coyly.  
Before I could say anything else and we were out of sight, his hand was all over my body and his lips were on mine. God, he made me feel good.

Nora ~ Normal Time  
I knew I shouldn`t be thinking of this while David and Paul were in the other room, but I... I didn't know if I could stop. Vince and I had tried the whole dating thing, but with the age gap people wouldn`t allow it and we found we were better together just physically instead of romantically. So there were nights where we would spend it all together and no one would know.  
"Who is he?" David questioned, coming into the room, Paul following close behind.  
"An old friend," I said.  
"Looks a little more than an old friend."  
I gave a sad smile. "Yeah, he was a little more than that at the time. But... He`ll never be anything more than a friend now." I gave them a real smile before tackling Paul to the bed.  
David joined us as I curled up into Paul`s side, his arm snaking around my waist, getting as close as possible without pulling me away from Paul.  
"Good morning," I whispered, causing them to laugh. These were the moments I lived for now.


	6. Chapter 6: Rise an' Shine Boys!

When we woke up, the sun was just setting. Time to get some information out of Hope and Marko. "Rise an` shine boys!"David shouted as he walked into the cave. We were greeted by loud voices whooping.  
"So how did it go with Sammy Boy?" Paul asked.  
"Not too bad. We talked to him for a couple of minutes but only got so far. He told us that he had just moved, duh and that we were way cooler looking than the other 2 guys he met. Something with an F..." Marko muttered.  
"Frog?" Grace suggested.  
Hope nodded. "He suggested we meet up sometime again. Hopefully soon."  
"Yeah, we want him to at least trust us." I mumbled. God, altering this crap was a lot harder than I thought. "Alright. I think we may have to alter a few things in the plan."  
"Why?" David asked.  
"Just looking at the bigger picture," I said.  
David rolled his eyes. "Okay? Care to elaborate?"  
"Hold on. Michael is now half turned. We just need to get Sam in the same boat, the same thing apply`s for Lucy. Max needs to hurry. Now its the next night... Can any of you tap into Mikey`s thoughts?" I asked.  
"I`m getting some faint thoughts. Something about his mom going for dinner." Dwayne muttered.  
"Good. That means we're on schedule. The four of you need to go to his house and taunt him almost." I shoved a picture towards David. He nodded. "Hope, Grace and I... we, we can think of something...Oh, wait. Does anyone know who... Oh god... whats the old bat's name? The one grandpa liked."  
"Johnston," Hope said.  
"Widow Johnston?" Paul asked.  
"The old bat that lives near the highway?" Dwayne said.  
"Yeah, that one. Is she a vamp or something else? Or just plain old human?" Grace inquired.  
"Old werewolf, it what Max tells us is true," David informed us. "She used to run Santa Carla with her husband until a pack of hunters came through town. Killed him, left her alive."  
"Perfect." I grinned. "I have our job girls."

First stop was the widow. I fell onto the porch, the girls landing behind me. The door opened, the widow already there. She was dressed in black dress pants with a white blouse, looking very businesses-y type woman. Her blond almost sliver hair hung loosely around her shoulders, with slight curls at the ends. "Can I help you girls?" She asked curtly.  
I moved forward only to be met by an invisible barrier. I snarled and the widow laughed.  
"You ain`t allowed in sweetheart. Think again." She chuckled.  
"I have a business proposition," I informed her after calming myself.  
"Oh?"  
"Wheres your boy toy. We need him too."  
She snarled, but still called him down.  
"Listen. Your daughter, Lucy, just moved in. She landed herself a date tonight with a vamp." I told him.  
He looked shocked. "Who?"  
"Max," Grace said quietly.  
"Oh. The prick." The widow said.  
I nodded. "You understand our pain then. He wants to turn your daughter and both grandsons. We can`t have that because, even though in the end they escape, we, however, do not."  
"So? What do we need to do?"  
"I need you, Grandpa, to invite us into your house. Or at least invite Max in and let us have your house when we tell you. Widow, we need you to help us with, well... I`m not really sure. I only really needed him." I said.  
"If it saves Lucy and her boys, I`ll do anything."He said.  
"Good. We`ll come over and let you know when we`ll need to come in." With that, we took off. Time to get the Frogs.

The boardwalk still had lots of people, but the crowds were dying down. The Frog`s comic shop was empty, except for the boys.  
"Edgar, Allan." I nodded at them. "Listen. I need your guys` help."  
"Oh?" Allan sneered.  
"Yeah, I do." I sneered back.  
Edgar just looked at me and nodded.  
"Alright," I said leaning against their counter. "Sam is gonna call in a few minutes. I need you to tell him the answers to anything he asks, do you understand?" We had minutes, if not seconds. "His brother is turning into a vampire. We know who the sire is and we plan to take him out. But to do that, you need to listen to us." As if on cue, the phone rang.


	7. Chapter 7: Phone Call

Edgar looked at me like I had five heads, but picked up the phone and held it between himself and Allan. After a second, "You did the right thing by calling us." Edgar said into the receiver. "Does your brother sleep a lot?"  
"Does the sunlight freak him out?" Allan questioned.  
"Bad breath?" Edgar added. "Long fingernails?" They nodded at each other and Allan spoke.  
"He's a vampire alright."  
"Alright, here's what you do. Get yourself a good sharp streak and drive it right through his heart."  
"Okay, we'll come over and do it for you," Allan said.  
I facepalmed. These idiots...  
"You better get yourself a garlic t-shirt... or it's your funeral buddy." Edgar hung up and looked at us. "How did you know and why are we helping you?"  
"Because our lives depend on this. We need to makes sure everything goes according to plan. We'll come to find you when it's time. Got it?" I said, smirking. "By the way, you did perfectly." The three of us took off back to the cave. This would be the time that Michael showed up and went after Star; but Star wasn't here, so we had to imper-vise.  
'_**Alright. Everyone back to the cave. Mikey will show and we need to talk.**_'  
'**_Oh joy._**' Paul and Marko chimed in, laughing.

The cave was dark like usual and Paul went to grab a torch to light the bins. When he did we found Laddie in the cave with Dwayne. They had beat us back. Dwayne was reading a book on the couch with Laddie buried in his side, fast asleep. I smiled softly as Grace went and pulled Laddie into her lap, sitting down beside Dwayne.  
"Alright. So now what? We wait?" David asked, his voice a little edgy and pissy.  
"Oh calm. We wait till Michael shows up and we have to explain what's happening. He doesn't want to become a vamp, and we don't want anything to do with them or Max." I said back at him, my voice raised a little and my eyebrow arched.  
"Nora. Calm down. We have been playing everything by ear and now we have some sort of plan. We need to stick to it as best as we can. Once we have explained to Michael, we need to gauge his reaction to determine if we can continue on this route." Grace said.  
"So we're basically just waiting and going by time?" David asked, still not sounding better.  
I went over and sat on his lap, throwing myself down hard, hard enough for him to lose some breath. "Yes. Now shut up and be good. We're trying to save our lives." I blocked the others from my mind. '_**What in the hell is wrong?**_'  
'_**Bad feeling.**_'  
I took his face between my hands and kissed him, not caring if the others were looking. '_**We are gonna make it. The girls and I are making sure of it.**_' I let Paul in. '**_We're all gonna make it._**' Paul smiled over at me and suddenly our trance was broken by Michael, literally, falling through the cave door and landing in a heap at the end of the rock stairs.  
"Nora... David... What's happening too me?" He demanded. "What's happening to me?..."  
"Your changing Michael." The three girls all got up and went to surround him, crouching down around his head. "Your dying and we're gonna help you." The poor guy looked terrified. I barked out a laugh and fell backward. I couldn't keep up the act and the twins followed suit, along with Marko and Paul, who had been laughing the entire time. David helped me up and then we hauled Michael over the fountain. I took my seat on David's lap again.  
"What is really happening to me?" He demanded, still looking queasy.  
"Like Nora said. Your dying." Hope explained. "Only, you don't know the bigger idea around it."  
"But, we're gonna explain it to you," Grace added.  
"Yeah, Mikey. So get comfy." Paul sniggered.  
"So from the beginning them, I suppose?" I laughed a little, toying with him. When he glared at me, I smirked. "Alright. Your mom's boyfriend- he's a vampire. Our sire really, and now, yours. He wants your mom for himself, his mate, in words-"  
"Twentieth one..." Dwayne grumbled.  
"-And he figured to get her to like him, you and Sam would need to be changed first. So that was our job." I gestured to the group. "But, we want nothing to do with you, Max or your mom."  
"So what are you gonna do to us?" Michael asked, looking around the cave, second-guessing his choice to come here.  
"We need your help. We can change you back. But to do that, we need to kill Max. Which is where you come in. Over the next week or so, a bunch of things are gonna happen, and we need your help to finish everything off in a way that everyone but Max lives. Got it?" I got off David's lap and went to stand in front of Michael.  
"I'll help." He said after a minute.  
I jumped and clapped my hands. "Great. Listen up then." I went and sat down on David's lap again. Why the hell was I so antsy tonight? "Max is gonna come over for dinner tomorrow night at your place. Sam doesn't know anything more than what you've told him right?" He nodded. "Good. You are going to invite him in and then you are gonna come find us on the boardwalk. There, we shall explain more depending on what information you bring back. We need to know whether or not Max came over. It will determine everything. Got it?"  
He nodded.  
"Good. Go home or the boardwalk or try to sleep or party till daybreak. We don't care." I smirked at him sinisterly. "Just don't eat anyone."


	8. Chapter 8: Vamp Food and Plans

Michael found us at the boardwalk the next night, furious but still alive.  
"So you made it through the night?" Marko grinned.  
"Yeah, and Max is there. Along with my brother and two of his friends." He looked over at me. "Who are they?"  
I nodded. "The Frogs, they consider themselves vampire hunters. This means tomorrow night they are gonna have dinner at his place and their gonna come home early, which means it's closer than we thought."  
"We need to feed," Grace said and the rest nodded.  
Laddie looked up at them. "Ride time?"  
"Soon buddy," Paul said, ruffling his hair.  
"Feed?" Michael questioned, looking at me questioningly.  
"Food Mikey. Our food." I grinned sinisterly at him and he shuddered.  
"Right. Your food. Have fun." He turned to walk away and Paul grabbed his shoulder.  
He told Michael, "Not just yet. You gotta come so if Max pulls mind tricks, he knows your their and we tried."  
He glared at us and we all smirked. I leaned closer. "You don't have to eat too, just be there. We need to prove that we tried to feed and change you all the way."  
He nodded, getting on his bike. The boys hooted while we girls laughed.

Food wasn't hard to find, parties all over the beach were present. That was when we found the terribly dancing boys around the bonfire. Michael watched our every move as we parked the bikes and went to get our food. After the ordeal, we found Michael hunched over, vomiting up his guts, while we laughed.  
"Guess it's a good thing your not gonna be one of us." I laughed.  
"Yeah, he doesn't have the stomach." Hope grinned.  
"Can we leave?" Michael asked, getting up by using his bike for leverage.  
"Sure." We all laughed.  
"But, first, I have to tell you; when you get home, Sam is gonna question you. Answer the questions, but you need to tell him that David is the Sire, not Max. Tomorrow night, we'll be coming over to your house. Tell your Grandpa that your having friends over and that we've already talked to him. He'll know. When we get there tomorrow we'll explain more." I said.  
Michael nodded, still looking sick.  
David nodded and we took off.  
'_**This is going to work right?**_' Marko asked as we drove.  
'_**As long as Michael doesn't stray from the plan, then yes.**_' Grace said.  
We didn't receive any visits from the Frogs or any of the Emerson's for the rest of the night, which was a good thing, cause as soon as the next night hit, we would go feed and then make our way there, but we needed to get some sleep beforehand.  
This was it. We were going to finally be free of Max and his twisted plan for the Brady Bunch family. We would be able to leave and we would be our own pack, our own family. We wouldn't leave Santa Carla unless we wanted and Grace had already hinted at exploring the world, so we may leave for a little while, but besides that, David, Paul and I would become the official rulers of the Vampire Side of Santa Carla, but the others would be rulers with us also. Just to other vamps, the three of us would be the main rulers.


	9. Chapter 9: Dusk and Night

When we woke up and fed, we took off for the Emerson's House.  
Allan got the door and when he saw us, he flipped. "There here! There here! Edgar!" He raised a little water pistol and I ducked, hitting Marko in the chest. He screamed while Michael ran down the stairs followed by Sam and Edgar.  
"STOP! Leave them be!" Michael shouted.  
"There vampires!" Allan yelled back.  
I grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him off the ground, my yellow eyes showing. "And we're gonna save your skinny ass, so you can either put that away and help us, or you get get the f-"  
Grace clamped her hand over my mouth. "We're here to help, big guy. Let us in. Nora put the kid down."  
I looked at Allan, watching him squirm in my hands. His face was panicked, and turning a little blue. I set him down and he ran back to Edgar.  
Once Mike invited us in we began talking over plans. "Max took Lucy, your mom," I nodded to Sam once we had all sat down, " to dinner at his place. Now after today, she'll get worried and come home. Max will be there with her. We need to kill him and you're all free to go, and we'll leave you all alone. Got it?" Everyone nodded.  
"Now, Edgar, Allan, Sam, when they come in the door, you guys are gonna come from the kitchen. Stand around Lucy, make sure she doesn't get hurt. Marko, Grace, Hope and Dwayne, you guys will stand near the railing on the landing and the stairs. David, Michael. You guys are gonna go into the taxidermy part. David your gonna pretend to be dead." He nodded, scowling. The Frogs looked at me and slowly moved their heads in confirmation. "Now Michael, you're going to be with David, only you won't come out of hiding till after Max leaves the room and sees David's fake dead body."  
"If I remember correctly, he should call us out," Hope added.  
"True. Paul and I will be with David and Michael."  
They all nodded.  
"Good. Now, everyone in the taxidermy part."  
"Why?" Edgar asked.  
"Animal blood. Gotta make the fight look real. Sam, Allan, knock some things over, push a picture off the wall. Make it look like a fight happened. Also, shoot one arrow above the stereo and knock that lamp over." I said and they began working. Grace, Hope and I grabbed some of the bottles of blood on the counter that Grandpa had left over. Thank god he hadn't gotten rid of it yet. We stood in front of the boys and opened the jars, tossing the jars at them. Well, the blood in the jars. We all began coughing and hacking, ending up spreading more blood.  
Sam and the Frogs looked at us weirdly, along with Laddie, who would be hiding with them when the time came.  
"What's your problem?" Allan snapped at us, smearing some more of the blood around as all the vampires in the house including Michael and Laddie, who was staying away from everything in the kitchen, coughed and wheezed.  
"Bad blood," Dwayne explained. "It's rotten. Smell's like shit.  
They couldn't smell it. Lucky.  
"Alrighty." I coughed. "That should be it. David..."  
"What?" He asked coldly.  
"I'm going to have to impale you soon. In the stomach of course but still, so be prepared."  
He scowled even more and stayed near the table, away from everyone.  
"Why are you doing this?" Edgar asked.  
We all looked at one another, well us vamps anyway. "Because we're sick of being controlled," Paul said for everyone.  
"We want Max gone just as much as you," Marko added.  
"But he's your Sire." Allan insisted.  
"So? We still hate him." I smirked. "We want freedom. We may be vampires, but we don't have freedom."  
"So you want freedom. To what? Destroy us all?" Allan persisted and I snarled. Grace took over.  
"As Nora said, we may be vampires but we still have a little good in us. Us girls more so than them." She jerked her thumb back at the boys and they chuckled. "We want our freedom and explore. Be vampires."  
With that last note, we heard Max's car pull up and we all jerked to attention.  
"Places everyone," I said and they all scattered. I did a quick glance around the room. It looked like a war zone. The boys did a good job.  
Turning quickly, I rammed the antlers into David from behind, missing his still heart and gently lad him down on the table with Michael's help. Paul pulled me to him as David shut his eyes and Michael joined us in the darkness behind the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Max

When Lucy and Max entered the house, Sam and the Frogs rushed them, coming from the kitchen and Lucy lost her head.  
"Sam?! What happened? Where's Michael?"  
"What the hell is going on?" Max added.  
While the Frogs and Sam cover Lucy, we all heard Max's footsteps. Max was suddenly in front of us and he gingerly lifted David's face and it took everything in me not to jump out right then and there and rip his face off. Paul kept a strong grip on my waist.  
"I don't want to hear another word from you until I talk to Michael!" Lucy shouted and Max walked out, followed by us, slowly and quietly.  
"I`m sorry Lucy," Max said, cleaning his glasses and I saw from around Max, the Frogs and Sam come out of the kitchen, hiding Laddie behind them, keeping him from Max's and Lucy's view. "This is all my fault. David and my boys misbehaved. I told you, boys need a mother." He continued, stalking over to Lucy and the boys. I wanted to snarl and rip his head off from his neck clean.  
"Max. What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, getting more confused by the moment.  
"I knew it!" Sam said, his acting skills coming out as he stood in front of Lucy. "You're the head vampire!"  
"Sam! Don't start this again!" Lucy warned before she was cut off by me.  
"It's true," I said, snarling at Max.  
Max whipped around, surprise on his face, then nodded smugly.  
"Who's this?" Lucy demeaned, looking more frazzled than ever, looking at me.  
"But you passed the tests!" Allan shouted.  
"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house silly boy." Max nodded, still smug as ever. "It renders you powerless."  
So far the boys acting wasn't bad.  
"Has everyone gone crazy here?" Lucy was panicking now. "What's the matter with all of you?"  
"It was you I was after all along Lucy. I knew that if I could get Sam and Michael into the family, there was no way you could say no."  
I snarled and Max shot me a triumphant smile.  
"Where's Michael?" Lucy demanded.  
"It was all going to be so perfect Lucy. Just like one big happy family. Your boys and my boys and girls."  
"Great, the blood-sucking Brady Bunch." Edgar snarled, while he, Sam, Lucy, and Allan all backed up, Laddie already at the kitchen door.  
"But I still want you, Lucy. I haven't changed my mind about that." Max's true vampire face was showing and Lucy screamed.  
Michael's voice was low and gravely. "I didn't invite you in this time, Max," he said, coming out of the shadows when I jerked my finger, Paul would be helping David now. Michael rushed Max while Lucy screamed again and Max tossed Michael away like the rag doll he was. Then the Frogs rushed him and then Sam when their turn failed. While that happened Dwayne, Marko, Hope, and Grace made their way down the stairs and over the broken railing. Paul came up behind me and David stood behind me as well, his hand lightly grazing my lower back.  
We flung ourselves at Max, knocking Lucy out of the way. The bunch of us, held on to him, clawing away at different parts of him. He fought back though. Grace, Hope and I were the only ones left when Max was finished fighting. The three of us circled him and snarled.  
"I knew I should have killed you all when they brought you back." Max snarled back at us. "You all have been a pain in my side since day one!"  
"Too late Shit-head!" I snarled back, lunging for his throat. That's when we could all hear Grandpa's crazy car horn. I grinned at him and he looked confused as I let go of him and shoved him towards the windows more. Edgar's hand shot out and pulled me closer to his side of the room. My leg got caught on one of Grandpa's stupid wooden tables that had broken. I screamed and Michael threw himself down on Max, pushing him towards the steaks flying through the window from Grandpa's truck.  
Max was quickly rendered nothing more than a few ashes.  
While Michael and Sam hugged their mom, Edgar and Allan congratulated each other on another hunt well done. Grace and Hope hugged each other, then their mates. Paul and David came over to me, helping me stand. We were finally free.


	11. Chapter 11: Freedom

The year was now 2000, and we were all still in Santa Carla.  
Dwayne and Grace had tied the knot just after the whole ordeal with Max, Hope, and Marko following not long after. David, Paul and I were still holding it off. The three of us were the main rulers of Santa Carla.  
When Laddie had turned 16, he officially joined the group. We all had decided to wait till he was 18, but he insisted so we gave in. He still considers himself Grace and Dwayne's child, with the rest of us being his Aunts and Uncles.  
Edgar and Allan continued to take down any other vampires that came into the territory and had 'sort of' settled down with two really nice, but just as crazy girls. We had formed a truce and so far it still held. They didn't particularly like us, but we tolerated each other.  
Lucy had found another man and they bought a house down Texas, away from all the vampires around 1991, while Sam choose to stay with Michael in Grandpa's house. Unfortunately, the older man had passed away the year before Lucy left and she gave the house to Michael. Michael now had a wife with one young daughter, barely a year old, named Lucy. Sam found a girlfriend but I still strongly believed he liked guys a little more than he let on. He still spent most of his time with the Frogs and hunted vampires with them.  
So far, life was good with our freedom and I hoped life stayed that way. Within the next year or so, the entire group of us planned on taking off for a trip around the world.  
And who knows? I may run into Vince along the way, David, Paul and I may tie the knot, and Laddie may find someone. Who knows?


End file.
